Obsesión
by mekare nuance
Summary: Draco había dejado de lado su pasión por el quidditch hasta esa final de los Mundiales en que volvió a verle y se convirtió en su obsesión. Escrito para el reto 14 del Harrython.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio más que felicitar a Harry en su cumpleaños.

**Obsesión**

Mucha gente decía que volaba con mucha elegancia, pero esa gente eran personas carentes de vocabulario y observación. Él no volaba con la elegancia de un águila, pero tampoco era un vuelo torpe como el de un pajarillo. Lo que resultaba tan fascinante, lo que dejaba a los espectadores absortos e incapaces de separar los ojos de él era la sencillez con la que lo hacía. Cualquiera que se parase un momento a reflexionar sobre ello llegaría a la conclusión de que para Potter volar era como respirar, un acto inconsciente. La precisión y fluidez con que hacía cada giro, con que hacía un picado, con que ascendía y con que frenaba era puro instinto. Mientras que otros jugadores cuando estaban sobre una escoba debían pensar en como debía mover su cuerpo para una mejor aerodinámica y estar atento por si una bludger o un compañero venía hacia él, Potter simplemente debía concentrarse en la pelotita dorada.

Desde que dejó Hogwarts, Draco no había vuelto a pisar un campo de quidditch y lo más probable es que hubiese continuado sin hacerlo de no ser por la insistencia de Blaise y Pansy con reunirse todo el grupo para ver la final de la 424ª edición de los Mundiales de Quidditch, que ese año jugaba Inglaterra contra Croacia. Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Potter volar como profesional y desde entonces comenzó a ir a cada partido pese a que el chico jugase para los Chudley Cannons. Pues desde ese partido, la imagen de Potter en su escoba persiguiendo la snitch, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y la determinación reflejada en sus ojos avanzando hacia él, frenando con suavidad pese a la velocidad poniendo la escoba en vertical a no más de dos centímetros de él, estirando un brazo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Draco para alcanzar su presa, su aliento, su calor sobre la piel del rubio, y segundos después retomando el vuelo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la snitch dorada en su mano derecha sin ser consciente de la agitación que había provocado en el slytherin, es el recuerdo que le acompaña en cada paja.

Por culpa de Potter había tenido que hacerse con unas pesas para compensar el desarrollo de su brazo derecho. Y todo hubiese quedado así si seis meses después de ese primer encuentro la reunión con unos clientes de su empresa no hubiese terminado mucho más pronto de lo normal debido a la falta de entendimiento. De no ser por eso, Draco no habría estado de pésimo humor y no se le habría ocurrido la genial idea de ir al entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons.

Draco entró al estadio y subió a las gradas. Se alejó de las jovencitas que gritaban y silbaban a los jugadores, lo último que necesitaba era que además del mal humor le doliese la cabeza. Los jugadores se encontraban en el césped recibiendo instrucciones de su entrenador y bebiendo agua, Potter estaba oculto por sus compañeros más altos que él. Draco se acomodó en su asiento esperando a que empezasen a volar. Al ver que tardaban, cerró los ojos y vació su mente intentando relajarse. Cuando les escuchó alzar el vuelo y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de la mala idea que había tenido al ir allí. Potter no llevaba el acostumbrado uniforme con capa larga, en su lugar portaba una camiseta de manga larga de algodón que se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo dejando adivinar los músculos definidos bajo ella. Además la ausencia de la capa te permitía ver como el palo de la escoba pasaba entre las nalgas de su respingón y tan apetecible trasero. No aguantó ni cinco minutos viéndole entrenar antes de ir a los servicios a atender su más que dura erección.

Sobra decir que Draco continuó yendo cada día. Y así llegó la primavera y Potter cambió la camiseta de manga larga por una de manga corta que se ceñía a la perfección a sus bíceps. Llegaron calurosos días de verano y lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran gotas de sudor que surcaban a libertar su torso y su espalda morena y un finísimo pantalón que definía aún más la forma de su culo. Pese a tanta provocación Draco logró soportar el impulso de saltar al campo, sobre él, de apartar el brazo del compañero que rodeaba sus hombros desnudos, la mano que le daba una palmadita en el trasero mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios. Draco siempre había presumido de un gran autocontrol.

Tras uno de esos entrenamientos, Draco se dirigía al aseo deseando desahogarse y cual fue su desgracia al encontrar un cartel en la puerta que informaba que estaba averiado. Se acercó a un guardia que se encontraba a unos metros de él, holgando su túnica de modo que ocultase su abultada entrepierna lo mejor posible. El hombre le hizo esperar unos segundos diciéndole que iba a comprobar algo, cuando regresó le dijo que podía ir al vestuario de los jugadores ya que estos ya se habían marchado.

Draco entró en los vestuarios como una exhalación y cerró la puerta con fuerza de uno de los retretes por lo que no pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta del cubículo de al lado al abrirse. El rubiose había desprendido de su túnica, y abierto unos botones de su camisa y bajado sus pantalones, y había empezado con su tarea intentando no hacer mucho ruido cuando escuchó el ruido de una ducha y se detuvo en seco._"¡Mieda! ¿Es que uno ya no puede ni masturbarse a gusto? ¡Jodido guardia!" _pensó Draco subiéndose los pantalones pese al dolor que le producía dispuesto a irse a su casa. Salió del cubículo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los duchas y… se quedó paralizado. Reconocería ese pelo negro, esa espalda y ese culo en cualquier lugar. Bajo el agua caliente Potter se encontraba de espaldas a él, extendiendo jabón por su pelo, su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, sus costados, su espalda, su culo y sus torneadas piernas. En ese último punto, observando al moreno inclinado, exhibiendo su trasero y dejándole ver su rosada entrada no pudo contener sus impulsos: eliminó la distancia que los separaba a la vez que se desabrochaba el pantalón y se abrazó a ese cuerpo que tantas veces había deseado.

- ¡¿Quién…? ¡Suéltamé! – gritó Potter intentando librarse de su abrazo sin éxito.

Su delgado cuerpo que tan útil era para volar a gran velocidad no le servía para luchar contra el cuerpo fuerte de Draco, mucho menos contra sus fuertes brazos. Por más que se removió, intentó clavar los codos en sus costillas e incluso clavó sus uñas en sus brazos pero no consiguió separarlo de su cuerpo.

El rubio cogió sus muñecas y las sujetó con una mano sobre su cabeza contar la pared consiguiendo inmovilizarlo.

- No voy a soltarte, Potter. Te deseo, llevo un año deseándote y ahora que te tengo a mi merced no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. – dijo con voz ronca mientras colocaba su erección entre las duras y redondeadas nalgas de Potter y comenzaba a restregarse al tiempo que con su mano libre recorría ese torso lampiño, apretaba sus tetillas haciéndolas endurecer.

- Malfoy…¡Ahh! - se interrumpió Potter para gemir de dolor ante el mordisco que recibió en su hombro. – Espera, así n…

Draco tomó sus cabellos haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia él y le besó impidiéndole hablar. Lo besó con fiereza, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo chocar sus dientes, recorriendo con su lengua toda esa cavidad. Con su mano acarició para después apretar el pene del moreno haciéndole gemir aun dentro del beso y ya no fue suficiente estar entre sus nalgas, necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo.

Alcanzó su varita e invocó un hechizo lubricante e introdujo uno de sus dedos al que al poco tiempo acompañó otro y después uno más; no quería destrozar aquella perfección. Se posicionó en su entrada y lo penetró lentamente, estaba tan apretado como un virgen y lo más probable es que lo fuera. Esperó un momento, dejándole que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de continuar con estocadas lentas, profundas y certeras. Potter gemía sin contención, hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar. Draco terminó de abrir su camisa queriendo sentir más de esa piel contra la suya. Sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba y aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones a la vez que masturbaba al moreno. Se corrió con una última y fuerte embestida introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo de ese cuerpo y desencadenando el orgasmo de Potter.

Draco se apoyó en la pared aún en el interior de ese cuerpo caliente, recuperando el aliento, intentando recuperar fuerzas para poder moverse. Una vez que se vio capaz, salió de él, soltó sus muñecas y reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo por la cintura al ver que sus piernas no le sostenían.

Cerró el agua, y lentamente se agachó hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo. Potter se dio la vuelta y Draco pudo ver sus labios rojos y sus ojos esmeralda, acuosos, enrojecidos, pero que para su sorpresa no reflejaban odio como había temido y esperado.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Potter – ¿Por qué cuando al fin has actuado lo has tenido que hacer de un modo tan… agresivo?

- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a decir Draco intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Joder Malfoy! Llevo medio año poniéndome camisetas de una talla menos de lo que acostumbro, incluso he entrenado sin camiseta por primera vez desde que entré en el equipo. Me he inflado a pociones contra el dolor de cabeza por culpa del aumento de chicas gritonas en los entrenamientos. He tenido que soportar que me acosen el doble de a lo que más o menos me había acostumbrado y hasta mis compañeros de equipo me han intentado meter mano. Y todo para ver si reaccionabas. Y cuando por fin lo consigo, te me lanzas y me follas sin pedir permiso, sin preguntar si quería hacerlo en esta mierda de ducha con el jabón metiéndose en mis ojos.

- ¿Tú me estabas provocando a propósito… porque te gusto? – preguntó Draco intentando aclarar sus ideas.

- Sí, bueno Malfoy ¿qué esperabas que ocurriese? Mirándome cada día sentado con las piernas separadas para que pueda ver como te vas poniendo duro y yo teniendo que cogerme cada vez más fuerte al palo de la escoba para contener el impulso de ayudarte antes de que te largases. No es bueno sujetarse tan fuerte porque te clavas las uñas en las manos y la escoba se te mete más en el culo, en serio es muy incómodo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que iba yo a saberlo?

- Pensaba que los slytherins teníais mayor capacidad de deducción y teniendo en cuenta que te hasta pasado tanto tiempo observándome…

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Había estado tan absorto analizando como volaba, cómo encajada la escoba en su culo, tal y como había dicho Potter, buscando cada hueco que dejaba la camiseta pudiendo ver más trozos de piel, viendo las gotas de sudor… Se había fijado tanto en determinadas cosas que aunque había visto los nudillos de Potter blancos o como sus compañeros alguna vez lo cogían las manos y le decían que se cortase mejor las uñas, no le había dado la importancia que se merecía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que con cada día que pasaba Potter tardaba más en coger la snitch en los entrenamientos porque se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo volando cerca de dónde él estaba sentado.

- ¿Y por qué no diste tú el paso?

- Tenía curiosidad. Sé como reaccionaría un griffindor, me preguntaba cómo lo haría un slytherin y… ha resultado una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero podemos arreglarlo, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Eso espero Malfoy, pero en un lugar mejor que éste.

Dicho esto último Potter se levantó y vistió dispuesto a marcharse y Draco no tardó en secar su ropa para seguirle allá a donde quisiese seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido.

_Fin_

N/A: Al final no sabía como terminar, espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
